It Wasn't Meant To Be
by MissDevon
Summary: What happens when your past life and your current life collide? When a case goes wrong a John McBain finds out and his feelings for the woman he loved and loves are put to the test. Jolie/McBam/JaSam


It Wasn't Meant to Be

_She forced a smile at enforcer 'Johnny Mac,' a man who had worked for Sonny some years before, but who had been freelancing for years now. He was supposed to be before her time, and he was- or at least he was before her time as Sam McCall.  
__She remembered his smirk too much and the way it could stop her heart.  
She remembered how mischief could dance in his eyes and laughter could make her smile even harder._

_That was before Haver._

_That was before Ramsey had lied to her.  
Had forced her to discard her identity as Caitlyn- which had caused her own mother to not even know who she was anymore or rather know who she was till later. Her gunshot wound an easy lie to cover the amnesia excuse coupled with the new identity that Ramsey and Irene Manning had forced upon on her.  
__Later, as she filled him in on the particulars of the case she was left to deal with after Lee's death he never called her by her real name. (Purposely she was sure- whether to stay in character or to remain detached from her she couldn't be.)  
They never talked about what had happened that had destroyed who they were- torn them apart; he just accepted that Ramsey had taken her and lied to her about him being dead.  
Wouldn't talk about who he was now…._

Sam looked up as she saw the red head balancing a toddler on her hip being led to the nurse's station by Dante. Staring at her in surprise, she wondered who she was and smiled as Maxie came over to her with a cup of decaffeinated tea. "Who's that with Dante?" she asked her best friend.

Maxie sighed: "You know I'm not supposed to be telling you anything, right?" she asked conflicted as she took the seat next to the raven haired woman.

"Spill Maxie," Sam said over the rim of the cup, then at the look her friend gave she sighed. "Oh, come on! I'm of less danger to John than Liz is and you know it," she said trying to add some levity to the situation.

"Sam, the case is ongoing. What little I know…"

"Is it something that I couldn't find out by googling his real name?" she asked.

"You know his real name?" Maxie asked surprised.

"I'm not as dumb as people think. Yes, I know his name is John McBain. And yes, Maxie I've known awhile.  
No, I didn't rat him out," she told her.

"Why not?"

Sam sighed, she couldn't exactly tell her friend the truth: "because when I was running cons I knew him. Let's just say I was an informant. He didn't go as hard on me as he could've so I didn't rat him out. Didn't know who or what he was after anyway. For all I knew he was after Anthony."

Maxie exhaled: "fine. Not like you wouldn't be able to find out on the internet.  
If I'm right that's Natalie Buchanan, his wife. I assume that's their son.  
She's one of the Landview Buchanan's. Worked for BE. Now she's in Forensics with the Landview Police force. Heard she was supposed to be studying at Quantico. They got married right before she went for training, a couple of weeks after her parents, and right before he got sent here. Unfortunately her uncle's Todd Manning, and you know how crazy he is- that makes her cousin Star," Maxie said with a roll of her eyes at a mention of the girl who was throwing herself at her boyfriend, Dr. Matt Hunter, at the moment. "Upside one brother did run a decent fashion magazine till his ex wife got embroiled in a scandal. Something about a baby swap. Than Kate swooped in and took it over, she used the bare bones of it to form Crimson."

"He's married and has a son…" Sam muttered almost to herself.

"Jason's married with a kid on the way too," Maxie reminded, causing Sam to look at her in surprise. "My uncle told me about… well you know…"

"Yeah… that he was really… at least until the last surgery… I didn't even know that… I mean… does Mac know…?" Sam asked.

"Know what?"

"Forget it…I'm just worried about Jason and… McBain is a good man… he didn't… didn't deserve it…" Sam said. "She doesn't deserve to be going through this…"

"No one does Sam. No one does."

* * *

Natalie hoisted Liam a little higher on her hip and looked at Dante pleadingly as he introduced her to Epiphany. "I'll call Monica," the black nurse said.

Natalie exhaled sharply: "it's that bad? He needed a cardiologist?" she asked.

"No. Dr. Quartermain just wanted to be informed when you got here. Said you were a family friend. Dr. Webber is your husband's doctor. He's on rounds," she informed sympathetically.

"Right," Natalie swallowed and forced a smile. "My ummm… my grandfather used to do business with Edward. I handled a couple of deals for them before Asa died and I went back to work at the PD, still handle some of the dealings between the two companies at Edward's request…" she replied tensely.

"Come on, why don't we go sit and wait?" Dante suggested.

"Go on into the doctor's lounge," Epiphany suggested, her eyes going to where Sam and Maxie were sitting.

"Sounds good." Dante said with a smile as he led Natalie in that direction.

"One of the members of the crime families that were being investigated and had a family member hurt is sitting in the waiting area aren't they?" she asked.

"Hey, I fit that description."

"You're also a cop," Natalie told him. "And you see your father for what he was.  
I know how hard that is.  
That love hate pull…" she exhaled. "We're human. I mean my uncle's freaking' Todd Manning for Christ's sake. Although I have to say I liked Victor Jr. a hell of a lot better," she admitted as Dante let her precede him into the Doctor's lounge. "Especially around Tea."

"You definitely have a good sense of humor."

"At this point, I need too," Natalie told him. "That and Liam are about all that are keeping me together. It's not like John to let his cover get blown. He's too good a cop and FBI agent."

"If it was blown it was thanks to Ronnie," Dante admitted. "My current partner at the PD is looking into it so is agent Taggart and an agent Vega?"

"Antonio. He was John's partner on the force…" she sighed as the door opened and a nurse around her age came in.

"Oh, Dante, I heard you were in here, but I figured you were here alone," she told him, looking over Natalie with distaste. "I wanted to know if you heard anything about John."

"Why don't you ask your brother Liz?" Dante asked her suspiciously.

Liz rolled her eyes like an impatient child: "Come on Dante, you don't have to lie to me. I know he's a cop. I was a cop's wife. I'll probably be assigned his case."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Natalie muttered, sizing the woman up quickly and not liking the vibe she was getting off of her. She had always been a good judge of character, but her time studying at the BAU at Quantico had only enhanced her skills, besides, John had told her all about the 'good' nurse Webber and her 'crush' on him, with some amusement. She didn't take it quite the same way after her experience with Marty. What she saw in the woman's eyes reminded her too much of what she saw in the older woman's eyes when she first treated John and only added credence to her feelings of uncomfort towards her.

"Excuse me?" Liz asked, taken aback. "Have we met?"

"Ummm… no, we haven't," Natalie said as Monica walked in and rolled her eyes. "_Nurse Webber_ don't you have some place to _be_?" Monica asked

"On a break."

"When aren't you?" Monica asked sweetly.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Why don't you go check on your children while you're on your break so I can fill in _Mrs. McBain_ on her husband's condition?"

"Her…"

"Yes. Unless you need me to find you something else to do…"

Liz sighed and stalked out, "Well, you certainly have the same opinion of her as I do," Natalie sighed.

Monica smirked: "Edward always did say you were a good judge of people," she replied as she sat down across from the red head. "I'm sorry we're meeting under these conditions."

"So am I."

"So how is John doing?" Dante asked.

"Surgery went well. Steve got the bullet out without much muscle damage. He's going to need PT and time to heal.  
We're making sure that he's put in one of the VIP suites, Edward's idea, so that you and Liam can be with him as much as you like, and when you want to leave here you two are more than welcome to stay at the Mansion with us. As are all of you when you're waiting for the trial to start."

Natalie laughed slightly: "John's going to love that idea…"

"Well there's always the gate house.  
It hasn't been used in years.  
I've already talked to Ned and he doesn't mind. You'll have your privacy and if it helps your husband's pride I'll even allow you to pay rent."

"Which you'll turn around and do something for Liam with," Natalie guessed. "You don't fool me.  
And Edward wouldn't allow it anyway. He's not much different than my grandfather."

"Which is why he's going to love having you and your family around," Monica told her. "He misses…"

"I think I can relate," Natalie sighed. "So, can I see John before nurse Webber gets to him?"

Monica laughed: "Oh, she's been barred and doesn't even know it yet. Ephmaniy is dealing with her as we speak.  
Let's just say I have more than enough to put her on suspension, especially with something that a little birdie dropped in my lap…"

"Do I want to know what Maxie did now?" Dante asked.

"Only if you want to be slapping handcuffs on Elizabeth and explaining to Mac why you helped Lucky cover up drug use on a case and the fact that she was stealing drugs, oh and have Siobhan's murder investigation reopened."

"Yeah. Got it," Dante sighed, as Monica rose. "Come on, I'll show you to your husband's room. I'll even bend the rules so you can bring your son in…"

"Actually, if John's not… if he's out of it, I don't want it scaring Liam," Natalie told the older woman. "He's used to going from me to John, or crawling over the bed, even when one of us is sleeping… I don't want to confuse him."

"I could…" Dante started to say as Lulu came rushing down the hall. "Dante you're ok! What you couldn't at least call me since last night?" she asked anxiously.

"I've been busy, Lulu.  
I told you I would be.  
I'm handling security here, helping to collaborate with the Feds, and…."

"And no one knew how to find you for the last hour!"

"I'm afraid that's my fault, he came to the airport to pick my son and I up so that I could be here with my husband," Natalie jumped in. "And Dante if you really don't mind watching Liam for a little while… I mean it is almost his nap time could you take him someplace and,,,"

"I have to get home and change. Lulu and I will bring him with us. Call or have Monica call when John wakes up and one of us will bring him back," he said as he took the toddler from her and quietly mouthed a thank you. "Also, any ideas of who we can call in for the profiling. Heard you were studying in the field."

"Yeah.  
I got the offer about the same time as John got this case.  
He didn't want me or Liam in danger and… it was a great offer and experience. I'd… ummm be happy to help with any of the reports once things calm down to keep myself busy, meantime you might give Hotch's team a try."

"Wow! That's who you were studying with?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, you much be one hell of a profiler," Dante said with a smirk. "Go see your husband, we'll all talk later…" he said as he picked the diaper bag off the floor and started leading his wife out of the hospital and letting Monica lead Natalie down the hall towards recovery and John…


End file.
